Acolyte Fools
by ColdFusion180
Summary: April Fool's Day has arrived at the Acolyte base and it's open season on everybody.


**Acolyte Fools**

Piotr yawned as he sat up in bed and stretched out his arms. He tossed aside his sheets and began to get dressed. It was a little before 6 in the morning and Piotr was an early riser from having grown up on a farm. Piotr liked mornings since he was usually the first one up. He finished putting on a shirt and opened the door of his room…only to be suddenly covered with five gallons of creamed spinach.

"Aaarrgghhh!" Piotr was caught completely by surprise, slipped in some spinach and toppled to the floor with a thud.

"What the?" Piotr picked himself up and wiped some spinach from his face. "Spinach?" He looked above his door and saw an empty bucket that had held the spinach suspended above it. "How did that get there?"

Piotr pondered about this strange event as he headed to the bathroom to wash himself off. He opened the door and was hit in the face by a pie plate full of shampoo.

"Pteeeww!" Piotr spat shampoo from his mouth as he instinctively closed the bathroom door. He decided to not risk using the bathroom and started to walk to the kitchen to use the sink there.

Upon entering the kitchen Piotr was surprised to see Remy sitting at the counter nursing a mug. Remy was covered with red blotches and looked a little rattled.

"Morning," Remy glanced at Piotr, taking in his appearance. "You got hit too, huh? What's that on your chest?"

"Spinach and shampoo," Piotr replied heading to the sink.

"Wait! Don't use the…" Remy called out.

"Aaaahhhh!" Piotr turned on the faucet and was immediately doused with water from the sink's extendable sprayer.

"Sorry," Remy apologized as he got up and turned off the sink. "I got hit with that too. This morning I was blasted awake when someone slipped earphones on me and set a radio alarm for 5 o'clock, got covered with some sort of red dye walking out of my room, sprayed with the sink and nearly destroyed my taste buds when someone soaked the coffee beans in Tabasco sauce."

"Why are these things happening?" Piotr asked as he dried himself off with a towel. "Are we under attack?"

"No," Remy replied sitting back down. "It's April Fool's Day."

"What is that?"

"April Fool's Day is on April 1st and is celebrated by playing tricks and practical jokes on others," Remy explained.

"Ah, _Dyen' Doeraka_," Piotr nodded in understanding. "My family was never really into it. The most we did was play one or two small tricks on each other. They were always harmless and we all had a good laugh about them."

"Well you'd better watch out 'cause here you're a moving target," Remy warned. "The stuff this morning was nothing. Some people are masters at playing pranks."

"Really? Like who?" Piotr asked.

"Goooooooood morning everybody!" Pyro skipped into the kitchen with a big grin on his face. "Happy April Fool's Day!"

"I give you Exhibit A," Remy gestured. "Very funny with the pranks Pyro."

"Awww, come on mate. It's all in fun. Have a sense of humor," Pyro laughed and moved to the pantry. He opened the door and was hit by a tidal wave of ping pong balls. "Aaaaaahhh!"

"April Fools!" Remy shouted as he and Piotr chuckled at Pyro lying on the floor. "You didn't think I'd just sit around doing nothing for an hour, did you?"

"Okay, ya got me," Pyro struggled to stand up from underneath the huge pile of ping pong balls. He managed to grab a box of cereal from the pantry and took a seat at the counter.

SMASH!

"Aaarrrggghhh!" Pyro's stool broke to pieces as he sat down and sent him crashing to the floor.

"Got ya again!" Remy grinned while Piotr tried not to laugh. "April Fools!"

"Ha ha. Bloody riot," Pyro grumbled as he picked himself up. He carefully pulled out another stool and sat down. "You've been lucky so far but you won't get me again!" Pyro swore as he opened the cereal box.

Boing! Several snakes shot out of the box and leapt at Pyro's throat.

"YAAAHHHHHH!" Pyro screamed, tipping over backward. "GET 'EM OFF ME! GET 'EM OFF ME!"

CRASH!

"Ohhh," Pyro moaned as he lay on the floor once again.

"Are these snakes poisonous?" Piotr moved and reached down to help Pyro.

"Don't worry _homme_. They're fake snakes," Remy snickered. "April Fools!"

"You two are very good at this," Piotr said helping Pyro into his stool. "Maybe I should stay in my room for the day."

"Oh you can't do that," Remy protested. "It's not fun. Besides, you can always set up pranks for us."

"I do not know," Piotr hesitated.

"Ya better hurry Colossus," Pyro blinked as he tried to regain his senses. "You only got until noon today."

"Huh? Noon?" Remy looked at him. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't you know? It's tradition. You can only play pranks before noon," Pyro explained. "If you play any after that than you're the fool."

"Maybe in Australia. Here it's open season all day, any time," Remy said.

"Really?" Pyro's eyebrows shot up. "Oh boy! That's great! I love these new rules! I gotta go set up more stuff!" Pyro ran out of the kitchen laughing maniacally.

"Oh no! What have I done?" Remy groaned.

"You just had to say that, didn't you?" Piotr looked at him. "Now he has even more time to play pranks. Who knows what he will set up next?"

"Me and my big mouth," Remy moaned. "Well, there's only one thing to do."

"Hide and pray?" Piotr guessed.

"No!" Remy scolded. "Out-prank him! You in?"

"I do not think so. I see no good reason to play harmful pranks on either of you," Piotr declared.

"You can always set pranks for Sabertooth and Mags," Remy said.

"Well," Piotr thought. "Okay."

"Great!" Remy stood up. "I got a great idea. Hand me a carton of eggs, will you?"

"Okay," Piotr moved and opened the refrigerator.

FFFFFFTTTTTT!

"Aaaaaahhhhhh!" Piotr yelped as he was sprayed in the face by three cans of whipped cream.

"April Fools!" Remy laughed as he ran out of the room.

Piotr stood there and wiped off his face. He glared at Remy's retreating form. "Of course you know that this means war."

* * *

Two hours later…

"Grrr," Sabertooth growled as he finally decided to get up. He groggily shook his head and headed for the door to his room. Unfortunately, he didn't know Pyro had left a blowtorch on the doorknob for the past hour.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" Sabertooth screamed and held his burning hand. "YEOWWW!"

"WHO PUT ICHING POWDER IN MY UNIFORM!" Magneto could be heard shrieking from his room. "YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW HARD IT IS TO SCRATCH UNDERNEATH A METAL BREASTPLATE!"

"What the heck's going on here?" Sabertooth kicked down the door, stepped out of his room and was immediately covered in ketchup. "AAAAAAHHHHHH! WHO DID THIS! WHO AROUND HERE HAS A DEATH WISH!"

"April Fools!" Remy laughed peeking around the corner.

"DIE!" Sabertooth roared chasing after him.

"YEEEOOOWWW!" Magneto was heard screaming. Two seconds later he came hopping out of his room jumping from foot to foot. "WHO PUT MOUSETRAPS IN MY BOOTS! OW! OW! OW!"

"GET BACK HERE!" Sabertooth chased Remy into a storage room and hit a string strung across the door near the floor.

BOOM!

SPLASH!

WHOOOOOOSSSHHH!

SNAP!

"AAARRRGGGHHH!"

"What now?" Magneto removed the mousetraps from his feet and painfully made his way over to the storage room. He looked inside only to see Sabertooth hanging from the ceiling covered in corn syrup and a colorful array of feathers. "Oh my!"

"YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THIS CAJUN!" Sabertooth roared.

"Not as much as Wolverine will pay for this," Remy grinned and pulled out a video camera. "Smile!"

"WHAT! DON'T YOU DARE!" Sabertooth furiously slashed at the rope holding him and fell to the floor with a thud. He started chasing after Remy again. "GIVE ME THAT CAMERA!"

"I don't believe this," Magneto moaned as he headed for the kitchen.

"WHO PUT PIECES OF DISSOLVING PAPER IN MY NOTEBOOK!" he heard Pyro scream. "SIX PAGES OF WORK GONE! GONE! AAARRRGGGHHH!"

"Well at least they're targeting each other," Magneto grumbled as he neared the kitchen. "I'm not going to think about it until I've had my coffee."

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

"WHO PUT FIRECRACKERS IN THE HONEY! AND THE DISHWASHING SOAP!" Piotr's shouts came from the other side of the kitchen door, soon followed by the sounds of several things breaking.

"On the other hand, I guess I can go without coffee for one day," Magneto did an immediate about face and quickly walked away. "From the look of things those fools already drank one pot apiece." He soon reached the control room and opened the door.

BOOM!

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" Magneto yelped as he found himself covered in easy cheese.

"I love easy cheese bombs!" Pyro laughed walking by.

"PYRO!" Magneto roared. Pyro ran away laughing maniacally. "How much sugar did those idiots have this morning? And why are they causing trouble this early?" Magneto cursed as he sat down at the main computer. "Maybe there's a few tranquilizers around here I can use on them." He started typing on the control board.

SPROOIINNNGGG!

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!"

CRASH!

"Okay, I admit it. The ejection seat worked," Piotr confessed as he and Pyro glanced into the room.

"Told ya," Pyro snickered. "And it got Mags stuck in the ceiling again."

"MMMMMMFFFFFF!" Magneto muffled screams were heard.

"Too bad he didn't have his helmet on," Remy laughed walking up to them.

"What happened to Sabertooth?" Piotr asked.

"Oh he got hit in the head with an anvil," Remy grinned. "Never even saw it coming. He should be up again in about a minute."

"Aaaaaahhhhhh!" Magneto used his powers to free himself and floated back down to the floor. The three Acolytes quickly hid around the corner as he left the control room and stormed down the hallway. "That's it! I'm locking myself in my office!" Magneto muttered several curses and closed his door with a clang.

"Boy will he be surprised when he's squirted with silly string when he turns on the lights," Pyro laughed.

"Did you put an ejection seat on his chair in there too?" Piotr asked Pyro.

"Na. I don't like playing the same prank twice," Pyro replied. "All I did was hide a bear trap on his seat.

SNAP!

"YEEEOOOWWWWWW!" Magneto screamed in pain.

"And a stink bomb when he tries to open his desk drawer," Pyro added.

BOOOOM!

"OH MY GOSH! WHAT DID THOSE LUNATICS ALLOW TO DIE IN HERE!" Magneto ran out of his office while covering his nose and with a large steel trap on his behind.

"Man, this is gonna be great!" Remy snickered as he filmed Magneto running down the hallway.

"WHO PUT VINEGAR IN MY BEER!" The three Acolytes heard Sabertooth roar in fury. "WHOEVER DID THIS IS DEAD! DEAD I TELL YOU!"

"If he's that mad now I can't wait for him to find out about the ink I put in there too," Pyro giggled. "That'll turn his teeth blue for a month!"

"Hey, just a reminder. Remember the pact we made about the bathroom," Remy interrupted. "If you have to go, use the Port-a-john in Storage Room Five. It's prank-free."

"Right," Pyro nodded excitedly. "What did you do to ours?"

"YEEEOOOWWWWWW!" Sabertooth yelps were heard from the bathroom. "OW! OW! OW! OW! OW!"

"I put a cleverly hidden mini staple gun inside the toilet bowl," Remy grinned.

"Ouch," Piotr winced. "What did you do to Magneto's private toilet? Rig it to explode again?"

"Nope. I did nothing," Remy said.

"What?" Pyro blinked. "Nothing? No super glue on the seat? No rigging it to back up? No gelatin in the bowl?"

"Naw, I didn't do anything to the toilet whatsoever," Remy said.

"AAAAAAIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"Now replacing a few squares of toilet paper with 50 grit sandpaper on the other hand..." Remy grinned.

"What?" Piotr blinked.

"That's great! Hahahahaha!" Pyro guffawed loudly.

"THAT'S IT!" Magneto stormed around the corner with a furious look on his face. He had used his powers to get rid of the steel trap. "TO THE TRAINING DOME! ALL OF YOU! NOW!"

"Can't," Remy whistled innocently. "Somehow it's filled to the top with pistachio pudding."

"WHAT!" Magneto roared.

"WHERE DID ALL THESE RACCOONS COME FROM! YEOOOWWW! STOP BITING ME!" Sabertooth ran by with several raccoons clinging onto him. "NO! GET OUTTA MY PANTS! OW! OW! OW!"

"April Fools!" Pyro hooted as he used the distraction to escape Magneto's wrath. Remy and Piotr followed soon after him.

"Won't Sabertooth get rabies?" Piotr asked.

"No. His healing factor will take care of it," Remy said. "Though the raccoons might catch something from him."

"Ah, right," Piotr nodded and headed toward his private art studio.

WHOOOOSH!

"Aaaaaahhhhhh!" Piotr yelled as a large cargo net shot out at him. He tripped as he tried to free himself and fell to the floor.

"Got ya…aaaaaahhhhhh!" Remy screamed as he slipped on some cooking oil and went sliding into Piotr's open art studio.

WHAM!

CREAK!

"Oh no…"

KER-SPLASH!

CRASH!

"April Fools!" Pyro laughed, having stopped earlier in the hallway.

"PYRO!" Remy staggered out of the room covered in orange, brown and yellow paint.

"Awww, what's the matter?" Pyro mocked. "Can't take a joke?"

"Oh yeah? Take this!" Remy pulled out a card and charged it.

BOOM!

"Hahahahaha!" Pyro cackled as Remy stood covered in smoke.

"What the?" Remy coughed and inspected his cards. "Who replaced my cards with flash paper?"

"Hahaha…uh oh," Pyro gulped as he saw Sabertooth stomping down the hall. "Gotta go!"

"GET BACK HERE YOU NUTCASE!" Sabertooth roared as he chased after Pyro. He turned a corner and stepped on a hidden panel on the floor.

HISSSSSSSSSSSS!

"AAARRRGGGHHH!" Sabertooth screamed as he was sprayed with a large fire hose that had been camouflaged and mounted on the wall. "YEEEOOOWWWWWW! HOT! HOT! HOT!"

"Don't ya love hot spray wax," Pyro grinned as he watched Sabertooth repeatedly slip on the wax and fall to the floor with a crash. "Lavender scented!"

"AAAHHHHHH!" Sabertooth tried to lunge at him, but slipped on the wax again and went sliding into the laundry room.

"April Fools!" Pyro snickered as he got out a video camera.

BOOM!

"Hahahahaha!" Remy laughed as he walked by still covered in paint and saw Pyro's shocked face. "The old exploding camera trick."

"Hey! You're just lucky I hadn't filmed anything yet!" Pyro shouted.

"Whatever," Remy shrugged while walking away. "I gotta clean this stuff off somehow.

BOOM!

"WHO PUT A DYE BOMB IN MY HELMET!" Magneto screamed as he stormed into view, his once white hair now royal purple. "WHOEVER DID JUST SIGNED THEIR OWN DEATH WARRANT!"

"HOW DID ALL THESE GIANT RATS GET IN THE WASHER! YEOOOWWW! LEGGO MY NOSE!" he heard Sabertooth scream in pain.

"Those aren't rats!" Pyro shouted at him. "They're Tasmanian Devils!"

"Where do you keep getting all these animals?" Magneto demanded.

"You'd be surprised how lousy security is at the zoo," Pyro giggled.

"Oh boy," Magneto groaned.

"AAARRRGGGHHH!" Sabertooth staggered out of the laundry room, his clothes heavily torn and shredded. He quickly shut the door behind him and leaned against it.

"I don't believe this! Pyro you get those things out the base this instant…Pyro? Pyro?" Magneto glanced around and noticed that Pyro had slipped away. "Oh good grief! Do you know what the heck's going on?" he asked Sabertooth.

"No and I don't care!" Sabertooth gasped as he tried to catch his breath. Loud scratches on the other side of the door prompted him to jump away from it and bolt down the hall. "But for now it's every man for himself!"

"What?" Magneto blinked at his retreating form right before the laundry room door burst open. "Oh no…"

"RAAARRRRRR!"

CRASH!

"OW! OW! OW! YEEEOOOWWW! VICTOR! OW! OW! GET BACK HERE YOU DESERTER! OW! OW! OW!"

"I knew this was gonna happen," Sabertooth muttered as he angrily stomped down the hallway. "I knew it was only a matter of time until those idiots snapped and turned this place into a nuthouse!"

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" Piotr yelled as he went sailing by while lying inside a rocket-propelled canoe.

CRASH!

"Ohhh…" Piotr moaned.

"I can't take much more of this," Sabertooth swore as he entered the kitchen. "I need alcohol and I need it now!" He opened the cabinet that held cooking wines.

WHOOOOOOSSSHHH!

"AAARRRGGGHHH!" Sabertooth screamed as a flamethrower inside the cabinet set him on fire. He ran to the sink and turned on the faucet.

ZZZZZZAAAAAAAAPPPP!

"AAARRRGGGAAARRRGGGAAARRRGGGAAARRRGGG!" Sabertooth yelped as his hair began to fritz and stick out in all directions from clutching the electrified faucet.

BOOOOM!

The large battery connected to the faucet under the sink shorted out and sent Sabertooth reeling back in shock. "Ohhh…" Sabertooth lay on the floor moaning. Then he realized he was still on fire.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" Sabertooth sprang up and desperately looked around for something to put out the flames. He spied a bucket of water next to a mop and quickly poured in on himself.

FA-WWWAAAPPPPPP!

Sabertooth was engulfed by a huge flash of light and flames. Two seconds later Sabertooth stood covered head to toe in black soot. "WHAT THE HECK! THAT WASN'T WATER!"

"Hey, where's the paint thinner?" Remy was heard yelling in the distance.

"AAARRRGGGHHH!" Sabertooth screamed. "THAT'S IT! THE FIREBUG IS GONNA DIE!"

In the hallway Piotr had recovered from the canoe ride and was trying to help Remy get cleaned off. "Man, this stuff is sticky," Remy grumbled as he tried to pick paint out of his hair.

"There might be more paint thinner in here," Piotr said as he entered Storage Room Three.

ZING! ZING! ZING! ZING! ZING! ZING!

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" Piotr yelled and staggered out of the room covered in rubber suction cup arrows. He tried pulling on one. "They won't come off!"

"That's 'cause Pyro probably tipped them with super glue," Remy explained.

"WHAT!" Piotr yelped.

WHUMP!

"WHICH ONE OF YOU LUNATICS HIT ME WITH A MATRESS!" they heard Magneto shout angrily. "HEY! WHAT THE! I'M STUCK! WHY CAN'T I GET LOOSE!"

"Hey, your trap worked. Did you use super glue too?" Remy asked.

"No. I wrapped the whole thing in double-sided duct tape," Piotr smiled.

Meanwhile Pyro was setting up another prank in the recreation room and heard the commotion. "Hahahahaha! Ya gotta love it!" Pyro laughed as he finished his work and plopped down onto the couch.

SPLAT! SPLAT! SPLAT!

"GAAAHHHHHH!" Pyro sputtered as several balloons fell from the ceiling and covered him in mayonnaise. "Oh yuck!"

"WHERE IS HE!" Sabertooth roared running down the hallway. He glimpsed Pyro inside the recreation room, the door just ajar. "YOU!" He stormed into the room and saw a hammer on a rope heading for his head. He easily avoided it as it swung by him. "Ha! Not so smart are you!"

CLANG!

A large metal bell fell on Sabertooth's head. "AAARRRGGGHHH! GET THIS OFF ME!" He tried to pry the giant bell off just as the hammer swung back.

GONG!

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" Sabertooth screamed and tried to stop the bell from ringing and destroying his hearing.

"Smart enough for you!" Pyro laughed as Sabertooth staggered around the room and fell over a chair.

CRASH!

"HELP! MAKE IT STOP!" Remy rolled by on the floor trapped inside several rubber tires that encircled his shoulders, legs and torso. "I'M GONNA BE SICK!"

"That is for the whipped cream this morning," Piotr chuckled as he followed Remy into the room.

"Ha ha! Great one Colossus!" Pyro giggled as Remy rolled in circles around the room.

"Here, I will help you get out of those," Piotr said stopping Remy and started pulling off the tires.

"Ohhh," Remy moaned while looking up at the ceiling. "It's okay. I'll be alright in a second. Wow, I never noticed rainbows in here before."

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! I'M OUTTA HERE!" Sabertooth roared as he pried the giant bell off his head and headed for the garage.

"He's making a break for it!" Pyro called out.

"Don't worry. He won't get far," Remy managed to smirk.

"AAARRRGGGHHH!" Sabertooth was heard screaming. "WHO FILLED UP THE GARAGE WITH SHAVING CREAM! WHERE'S MY BIKE! WHY WON'T THE GARAGE DOOR OPEN!"

"Our motorcycles are protected correct?" Piotr asked.

"Oh yeah. They're hidden and safe," Remy assured him while managing to get to his feet. "But Sabes doesn't know that."

"MY BIKE BETTER BE OKAY OR YOU'RE ALL DEAD! DEAD YOU HEAR ME!" Sabertooth yelled as he re-entered the room ready to commit homicide. "YOUR CHICKEN-BRAINED HEADS ARE GONNA ROLL!"

"Says the guy whose still got feathers in his hair," Remy quipped.

"DIE!" Sabertooth roared as Remy bolted out of the room. Sabertooth chased Remy down the hallway and into the Sphere Hangar, not noticing another string strung across the doorway.

WHUMP!

POOF!

"WAAAUUUGGGHHH!" Sabertooth sputtered as he was hit on the head by a twenty pound bag of flour.

"So much for Sabertooth," Remy laughed and held his sides. "Maybe we'll start calling you the Abominable Snowman."

"CAJUN!" Sabertooth tried to wipe off the flour, but it stuck to the various liquids that permeated his clothes. "ACHOOO! THIS'LL RUIN MY COAT! ACHOOO!" Sabertooth reached out and picked up a spare towel. He pressed it to his face trying to clean himself off. Then he took a good whiff. "AAAAAAHHHHHH!"

"Oops! I forgot to tell you that I coated that towel with ultra-strong horseradish," Remy snickered. "Guess you couldn't smell it from all the stuff you've been hit with today."

"AAARRRGGGHHH! IT BURNS! IT BURNS! THE INSIDE OF MY NOSE IS ON FIRE!" Sabertooth jumped around in agony and ran out of the room screaming.

Meanwhile Magneto had somehow managed to pry himself off the mattress but had several large pieces of fabric stuck to his neck and hair. "This is the last straw," Magneto groaned while staggering down the hallway. He stumbled into the infirmary and got hit in the face with a boxing glove. "OW!"

Magneto moaned and rubbed his face as he carefully sat down in a chair next to a large cabinet. He reached into a secret compartment and pulled out a Twinkie. "Thank goodness I hid some food in here for emergencies. Who knows what those lunatics have done with the food in the kitchen. If there's any food left in the kitchen after covering half the base with condiments!" Magneto bit into the Twinkie. He put on a pair of headphones connected to a powerful electronic listening device he had managed to grab and turned it on. _Now I'll be able to find out about any more pranks those maniacs try and pull_.

"Hey, where's Mags?" he heard Pyro ask several rooms away.

"Don't know. I think he went to the infirmary. Probably went to get aspirin," Remy replied.

"Oh I hope so! I can't wait to see him try those garlic and habanero pepper pills," Pyro giggled.

_Ha!_ Magneto mentally laughed. _Thank goodness I didn't do that_.

"Yeah, but it'll be nothing when he finds out I replaced the cream filling in his hidden Twinkies with epoxy glue," Remy laughed.

"MMMMMMFFFFFF!" Magneto's eyes bulged. He tried to open his mouth to spit out the half eaten Twinkie, but it was stuck tight. _**I'LL KILL HIM!!**_ Magneto swore and stormed out of the infirmary with murder in his eyes.

"So where did Sabertooth go?" Piotr asked as he joined Remy and Pyro.

"He ran pass me screaming about washing out his nose or something," Pyro shrugged.

"Oh boy. I hope he tries washing in the bathroom," Remy snickered.

"Why? Did you replace the shampoo with hair remover?" Pyro asked.

"Well, actually…" Remy began right before a bloodcurdling scream pierced the air. The noise cut off in mid scream.

"What was that?" Piotr gasped as the three Acolytes ran to the bathroom and cautiously stuck their heads in.

"Hooly dooly," Pyro whistled as he saw a fully clothed Sabertooth frozen solid while standing in the shower. The room was covered in mist and icicles had already begun to form.

"Gee, looks like someone reconnected the shower pipes to a tank of liquid nitrogen," Remy grinned.

CRASH!

BANG!

"MMMMMMFFFFFF!"

POW!

DOINK!

"MMMMMMPPPHHH!"

SMASH!

"Now what?" Piotr asked in confusion.

Suddenly Magneto came hobbling around the corner with a bowling ball stuck to each hand and a "I DON'T KNOW HOW YOU IDIOT'S DID THIS BUT YOU ARE GONNA PAY!" look on his face.

"Uh oh," Remy gulped as several metal panels flew from the hallway walls and formed into buzzsaws. "Please tell me this is Mags' idea of a prank."

"No, but this is mine. Hey, Mags! Catch!" Pyro pulled out a small glass jar and tossed in at Magneto.

_What? _Magneto thought as he tried to grab the jar, but couldn't due to the bowling balls on his hands.

CRASH! TINKLE! TINKLE!

ZZZZZZEEEEEEEEEEEE!

"MMMPPPHHH!" Magneto screamed as a swarm of hungry mosquitoes burst from the broken jar and targeted him. _PYRO YOU ARE DEAD! YOU HEAR ME! DEAD! OW! DON'T BITE ME THERE!_ Magneto tried to swat the mosquitoes that were biting him on the face.

WHAM!

"Well that was interesting," Remy blinked at Magneto's prone form after he had knocked himself out. "Why did you have a jar of mosquitoes anyway?"

"Oh, I was gonna send 'em after Sabertooth in the shower, but this worked out so much better!" Pyro giggled as they watched the remaining mosquitoes feast on Magneto's exposed skin.

"Man, Mags is definitely gonna feel that tomorrow," Remy winced. "Ooo, I can't believe that big one just bit him there! And there!"

"Shouldn't we do something?" Piotr asked.

"You're right!" Remy snapped his fingers and whipped out his video camera. "This is too good to miss."

"Oh man. Ya gotta love April Fools Day!" Pyro laughed as he headed for his room. "Hahaha…aaaaaahhhhhh!" Pyro suddenly disappeared as he stepped on a hidden trap door in the floor.

SPLAT!

"Aaarrrggghhh! Help! Help! I'm drowning in Jell-o!" Pyro yelled desperately.

"Okay, how did a big hole get in the floor?" Remy wondered.

"It was surprisingly easy to make," Piotr shrugged modestly. "The real problem was making twenty seven cubic meters of blueberry Jell-o."

"Hey! I can't climb out!" Pyro yelped.

"Come on, let's go try and get cleaned up," Remy motioned to Piotr.

"Okay," Piotr followed him out while pulling on one of the arrows still glued to his chest.

"Oh, I get it. Great April Fools joke!" Pyro shouted from the hole while treading Jell-o. "Ha ha, very funny mates. Okay you can help me out. Yep, any second now. Come on, a joke's a joke. Gambit? Colossus? I know you're there. Please? Pretty please? WILL YOU TWO BLOKES GET ME OUTTA HERE!"

"Well I guess there's no point in setting any more pranks around here with only the two of us left," Remy said as he and Piotr walked down the hallway.

"Thank goodness," Piotr sighed. "Things were getting too dangerous. Now I can clean up and relax for the rest of the day."

"Whoa, wait a minute," Remy turned towards him. "Who said anything about relaxing? There's a whole lot more pranks to pull."

"What?" Piotr blinked. "But you just said…"

"I said no more pranks around the base. But there's a whole world out there that hasn't been hit yet." Remy grinned with a twinkle in his eye.

"Oh no," Piotr moaned.

"Oh yes! The pranks around here were just a warm up. Now we can get to the good stuff and have some real fun!" Remy continued with a crazy look in his eye. "We'll hit the X-Men first. I got some great ideas. We gonna need an ironing board. And a swordfish. And about three tons of rubber cement…" He started to laugh insanely.

"Not again," Piotr groaned. "Well at least this only happens once a year. Who knows what would happen if this began to occur on a regular basis."

**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men: Evolution.**


End file.
